The invention described herein relates to a cleaning tool for cleaning subsea conduits, such as tendons, risers or strakes. This invention comprises a flotation collar and brush member which may be attached to a subsea conduit and which may travel up a subsea conduit as a result of buoyancy forces and be retracted using one or more winches.
Marine growth can accumulate on subsea conduits. For subsea conduits intended to suppress vortex induced vibration (VIV), such as strakes, marine growth can reduce their ability to suppress VIV. The invention disclosed herein is useful for removing marine growth from a VIV suppression device, such as a strake.